When Love, Carring And Worry Shows
by Manga Godess
Summary: Yugi and Anzu loves each other but didn't told each other it yet. But what happend one night Anzu is going home all by herself?. I knooow it you have to read iiit ang think it out; . And please reviews my story thankyou so much everyone:D.


Yu-Gi-Oh

There has been gone two years since Atemu got peace in the spirit world.

And Yugi and his friends had moved on. We where all getting out of high school and beging to start our a new lifes. Jounuchi was begining to stunding on the uniwersity together with Honda. Serenity had got a job in an animal shop and was happy there. Bakura was going to the Egypt to studing the old Egypting culture.

Mai Valentine was working in a photomodel brange where she get very popular. Anzu that's me! had alredy finished with my dancing dram and past it out with great cucces. Yugi was still working in has grandphar's game shop and joined it as always. Well well since they two least years ago we four friends still see each other we are going out together don't misunderstand me not that way you think^^.

All right we just hang out together as friends does but we also got our jobs to carry on . Then about my friends Jounuchi hadn't changced very much Honda is still kind and sometimes an idiot as Jounuchi he he.

I had got my hair long but i'm still the same person.

But Yugi seems to be much more different since they two past years .

His much more cool as Atemu was and got taller then me too O.O.

His much more stronger both physical and phychological.

And trost me i mean it!. His eyes was becomming to looks like Atmu's eyes and voise. And now we can see his great muscles more clearly. From a little guy to a now tall and strong man. But even his body has changceed a lot his still the kind and friendly old Yugi we all love so much. Well I was been comming back from New York from a half year ago And i'm often spending my time with my friends, some day i was gong to the Domino city with Yugi we had a lot of fun but something it looked like to pain his mind even he tried to hide it from me i asked him about something was wrong but he just said that he was fine, what i of corse don't belived but i didn't say something.

"Hey Yugi do you fance something to drink i'll by it to you if you like?".

"Thankyou Anzu but i'm not thirsty right now""Well as you wish. "But we had been gong here soon in three aurs now so i thinked….""That's kind of you Anzu but nothankyou". He said and smiled a warm smile to me. I lokked at him and smiled back to him. But there was something i couldn't get out of my mind why did he hidning somethings for me still he was happy to spend the day with me but still somtimes he could be so quiet and mysterious. The time was gone and then i looked on my clock it was half past six. "Oh no is the clock all ready so much….i'm sorry Yugi but have to get home now my parents is waiting with the dinner". "Well would you allow me to escort you home?""That's nice of you Yugi but i think i can get it from here" "Okay see you tomorow". He smiled and weaved to me and we was gong to each our way home. But to be going alone home that day was my greatest mistanke ever!. I was going through the streat and through an alley and sudden five big men showed up right front of me. There's muscles was very clearly and the trapted me up by a tall wall, One of them spoked to me. "Hallo beautyfull you looks great tonight how abort some fun with us?".

"Stay….stay away from me! I'm woarding you!". But they got closer and closer and smirked eviled to me. "Get her comand the leder of them".

"No! leave me alone heeeelp!". I screamed but no one heared me nor was near. They did totureed me totaly. I screamed and creied heartbroken of pain. At least i was laying on the grownd and was starting bleeding out of my waist and. My eyes was closed and everything was geting dark. Soon there sounds a very furious voise there yelled: "**GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!".**

The men looked up and saw a mysterious boy looked very furious on them.

The boy was getting closer and closer to them with a threatenning look, his eyes was full of flames and anger. "Who are you? " The leder asked. But the boy didn't anwsered. "How dare you hurt my precios Anzu!, You will all pay realy expended!. Normality was Yugi not a volds man but when it cames to something nor someone there were so precious to him he would do anything and i mean realy anything for them!. The men stared at him with mean eyes on him but he didn't care. "What do you want your worm?" the leder yelled.

He walked over to Yugi at looked theratenning at him. Then Yugi didn't anwsered him the leder tryed to attak him but Yugi escapeed the attack and saw the chance and gave him a great fist right into his stomach so it could be feeled. The others men came the leder to help and tryed to hit Yugi too but Yugi was to kvick for them and slogan the others one by one, not so long the bullys was getting down on the grownd and was getting totely out.

Yugi run to his love and kneeled with me and toke me carefull into him.

"Anzu? Anzu can you hear me?" but i didn't anwsered him. "Please sweetheart wake up" he tryed many times to woke me up. And at least he yelled to me in disparation. "Anzu please wake up! I beaking you….i need you….please open your eyes!". He saw i was hurt badly all the blood there came out of my waist and a little out og my forehead and cheeks. "No! Please darling com'on don't leave me like this". His been starting to cry the tears came kvikly down on his cheeks he closed his eyes and cried**. Deep indside in Anzu:** "Where am i? here is so dark but anyway so warm where did all the nice warm come from?". "Please Anzu please come back". "Who is this voise belongs to, I think i know it but where and who is calling me?". "Please please wake up!". "Yes but how and who are you and why can't i anwser you?.

I feel so tired and weak but that nice warm it get me to feel so save and warm where am i anyway?"."ANZUU DON'T YOU DIE ON ME PLEASE!". "Die am i gong to die? but why and why now i don't remember anything".

**Inside Anzu ends now and she fell into a deep sleep.** "Please i love you so much don't do this to me!". He yelled and toke me much more closer into him as posible and hide my head under his own. And at least he heard my slow breath he looked at me and saw my slow breathing. He gave a relieved sigh from himself and toke me up in his strong arms and carry me home to him. I was laying very close into his body/chest and he hald me so gentlely and so protective in his arms at the same time. The nexst morning i woke up in a warm and soft bed i looked carefull around to see where i was.

I was recongnizeed the rom because it's belonged to Yugi.

I was a little confused when i realized where i realy was.

I sat up and a little pain came to me from my waist and then i closed my eys for a moment and so looked down on me and saw my waist was wraped around my big wound on my waist. Soon the door was being open and a woman came in. "Oh goodmorning Anzu-chan did sleeped well?" she asked and smiled at me as she was geting closer to me. "Oh mrs. Motou hallo".

I smiled back a little and she got closer to me."What happen and where is Yugi?". She smiled again, "He came with you yesterday you was hurt realy badly". "Whaaaat? Yesterday do you mean i had been sleeping since yesterday?" I cancellation her. "Yes thast right and he was worried so very much abort you, What happen that day?". "I….i do not realy remember what happen but i was traped by some bullys and they hurt me and tryed to rape me and after that i realy don't rember what happend. But i think i heared someone call my name and so i blacked out". "It most has been Yugi there was with you.

He did staying with you all the night and carryed you all the time". "He…he did?". I blushed a little and looket down. "Where is he now?""He's out at shop for some breakfast he most be here soon just wait a little he'll be back soon.

And i called your patents least night i told them that you was going to sleep here so don't worry about them. "Thankyou mrs Motou". "You are welcome my dear". And smilled to me "Then i most see to grandphar i think he need some help in the kitchen". She smilled again at me and leaveed me". Not so long after i heard a familiar voise down in the living room. Could it be him?. And soon i heard the door was being open up again and Yugi came in. He looked at me with a very happy look and smile too.

"You awake i'm so glad". He was gong over to me and gave me a gentle and warm hug. It's suprised me a lot. "I was so afried to lose you don't make my so sceared ever again". He wispered in my right ear. I was gisping a little in surprising. "I….i will" I promiseed him."Good". He looked at me wtih a very lovely and warm eyes. He sat down n the bed with me and took soft myn right hand looked at me. "Anzu...there is something i had been wanted to tell you for a very long time now...I love you so very much please stay with me forever". "Was it a dream my only and true love had realy said thoes words i had been waiting to hear from him for so long time". "Oh Yugi of corse i will always…alwasy". We kissed at least and our soft lips finaly meet each others and there was gong long time before we broke apart. "Oh Yugi i'm so glad your here with and thankyou so much for saving my life i was so afried but by the way you had always been watching and protected me nomatter where i where, And your been taking so good care of me i love so much too". He look very lovely at me and gave me a lovely smile too. "Because i love you so very much and because you always do take so good care of me too my love ". We kissed again but it was not long this time. And from now on we will always be together always! Just me and my beloved Yugi Motou.


End file.
